Midnight Walk
by BayleeXx
Summary: "Would you like to maybe um... go on a walk with me?" Cas had Dean's full attention now and yeah, there was definitely a pink tint to the angel's face. Disclaimer: Supernatural and all characters used in this story belong to Eric Kripke


It was a nice night. A beautiful night, really. After a long day of endless research and countless books, Sam had decided to turn in for the night. Dean, on the other hand, just couldn't seem to keep his eyes closed for more than five minutes. The elder Winchester sighed and leaned back in the chair, taking a refreshing drink of his beer. He had taken it upon himself to sit out on the small deck that their current motel offered. It wasn't much, but it was better than being cooped up inside their shitty room. For once in his life he was almost grateful for his inability to sleep. Almost. He could feel the stress of the day floating away on the breeze. It was moments like this that Dean loved. When he could just sit back and enjoy what the world had to offer. Unfortunately they didn't come often but he'd be damned if he didn't savor it while it was here. The hunter smiled slightly, raising his bottle to his lips. He nearly choked on the drink as the fluttering of wings startled him.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean grumbled, wiping up drops of beer that he had spilled on his pants. "Can't you come with more of a warning?"

"I'm sorry, Dean. It was not my intention to upset you." Cas apologized, looking slightly ashamed of himself. "I can leave if you li-"

"No, no. It's fine. You're already here so you might as well stay." Cas looked at Dean before nodding and turning his attention to the sky. Dean looked at the angel, waiting for him to say something or at least explain what he was doing here. When Castiel didn't so much as look at him, Dean knew he would have to be the one to initiate the conversation.  
>"So, uh... not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" Castiel waited a moment before speaking again.<p>

"It's very nice out tonight, don't you think so Dean?" Cas asked. Dean gave the angel a confused look, although it didn't do any good because Cas was too occupied gazing at the stars. Surely he didn't come all this way just to tell Dean something so obvious.

"Uh, yeah Cas, it is. That's kinda why I'm out here."

"I thought you were out here because you were unable to sleep." Cas said, his head tipping slightly to the side in that adorable way.

"Well yeah, that too." Dean chuckled, walking over to join the angel. They were both looking up at the stars now. A peaceful silence settled over them. Cas cleared his throat and Dean looked over at him. It may have been dark out, the moon being the only real light source, but Dean could swear he saw a light blush on Castiel's cheeks. Dean squinted at the angel, waiting for him to spit out whatever it was that he wanted to say.

"S-so uh, Dean?" Cas asked, nervously fiddling with the cuffs of his beloved trench coat. What the hell? Cas never got nervous. In fact, Castiel's confidence was one of Dean's favorite things about him. Even when Cas was confused or didn't know what was going on, which was most of the time actually, he always spoke so surely. Although now that Dean thinks about it, there's something about the angel's nervous behavior that he kind of likes.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to maybe um... go on a walk with me?" Cas had Dean's full attention now and yeah, there was definitely a pink tint to the angel's face. Dean shook his head and laughed lightly.

"Cas, it's nearly midnight. Not exactly the ideal time for a stroll through the park."

"You're right, Dean. I shouldn't have suggested such a stupid idea. My apologies." Cas said quickly, looking down at his feet. Dean could feel his heart break a little at the sight.

"Hey common, there's no need to apologize Cas. The idea wasn't that stupid." Smooth, real smooth. Dean mentally kicked himself. His words weren't exactly helping the situation. "What I meant was, it may not be the best time for a walk but..." Cas looked up at him hopefully and now it was Dean's turn to blush. He wasn't used to feeling this nervous around someone. Especially not another man. "I wouldn't mind if we took one." Cas smiled at Dean and damn, it should be illegal for a man his age to look that cute.

"Great. Then um, let's go."

After about 10 minutes of aimlessly walking around, the boys come to a path lined by trees. Dean thought it was perfect, really. If he looked to the sides he was greeted by the calming sight of the woods, but if he looked straight up he could clearly see the moon and all of the stars surrounding it. Honestly, this walk was proving to be better than he initially thought it would be. However, there was one problem. Castiel. Dean glanced at the angel form the corner of his eye. Cas seemed tense and nervous. He had been like this ever since they left the motel. And it wasn't like his usual awkwardness. This was different. It was making it hard for Dean to just relax and enjoy the night like he had been before the angle showed up. Now don't take that the wrong way, Dean likes Castiel's company, but he was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. Neither of them had really talked since they left and Dean decided that now would be a good time to break the lingering silence.

"So Cas... any particular reason you decided to come over tonight? Other than this walk, I mean." Dean asked.

"I um... no, not really. I just thought it would be nice to see you, Dean." Cas looked over at the trees, his reddening face illuminated by the moonlight. Dean could feel his own face heating up as well. Castiel didn't usually visit him unless Dean called for him. Actually, now that Dean thinks about it, the angel has been popping up a lot more lately. Dean figured things were just getting boring up in Heaven. But could the reason for Castiel's recent appearances be because he simply wanted to spend time with Dean? The hunter's blush deepened when he realized that he was okay with that. In fact, he kind of hoped that his theory was correct.

"Well uh, thanks I guess. It's um... nice to see you too, Cas." Dean coughed out awkwardly. Cas looked over at Dean and the hunter ran a hand smoothly through his hair in an attempt to look casual.

"Thank you, Dean. That means a lot coming from you." And it was true. Dean rarely showed any form of affection to other people and when he did, it was usually directed towards Sam. Castiel felt honored. Dean just nodded and looked up at the stars. He could feel the angel's gaze lingering on him. The hunter let out an involuntary shiver. The breeze was starting to feel cold rather than nice and he had left his jacket back at the motel. He shivered again and this time, Cas noticed.  
>"Are you cold, Dean? Why didn't you bring a jacket?" the angel asked, concern lacing his deep voice.<p>

"I wasn't exactly planning on going for a midnight walk." Dean shrugged. Cas was still looking at him. "Don't worry about it Cas. I'll be fine." But Castiel was worried. He was the one that had dragged Dean on this walk and the last thing he wanted was for the hunter to get sick. He could see Dean trying his best to conceal another shiver and he couldn't help but feel bad. So he did the most logical thing he could think of.  
>Dean was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a heavy weight on his shoulders. "What the-" Then realization hit him. Castiel had given him, Dean Winchester, his trench coat. Dean blushed. Hard. Usually he was the one offering his coat to other people, whether it was some girl or his little brother, although Sam was nearly too big to wear Dean's jacket now. But now that the tables have been turned, he's not quite sure what to do. "Cas... you don't have to-"<p>

"Yes, Dean, I do. I'm the one that suggested we go on a walk and I don't want you to catch a cold because of it." Dean gave Cas a skeptical look.

"Cas, I'm fine. Leaving my jacket at the motel was my own mistake. I don't want you to be cold because of that."

"I'm an angel of The Lord. I don't get cold." Cas assured him.

"Cas-"

"Dean," Cas cut him off. "I would appreciate it if you would just accept my offering." Dean sighed. Apparently arguing with the angel was a lost cause.

"Alright, alright." Dean surrendered. Cas nodded, satisfied with his answer. The coat was warm and Dean couldn't resist. If Cas wasn't going to use it he might as well. He pulled the coat tighter around himself. As Dean shifted it on his broad shoulders, he got a smell of its strong scent. It smelled heavily of Cas. It made sense considering the angel was never seen without it. Dean was surprised to find himself actually sniffing at the tan collar a bit.

"What's wrong? Does it smell bad?" Cas asked with a worried expression. Dean immediately stopped sniffing the material. He didn't know that Cas had been watching him the whole time.

"N-no!" Dean cringed slightly at the way he stuttered. Why the hell was he so nervous? "It just smells like... you."

"Do I smell bad?"

"What? No, of course not. It's um... kind of comforting actually..." Cas felt his whole body heat up at Dean's words. He smiled stupidly at the hunter.

"Really?"

"Yeah... thanks Cas."

"You're welcome Dean."

The two walked back to the motel in a comfortable silence. When they arrived, Castiel walked with Dean back to the deck. He shuffled his feet awkwardly, not really wanting to leave just yet. Dean stopped and turned to him.

"So uh... thanks. For tonight, I mean. It was... nice." Dean said, a light blush dusting his freckled cheeks. Cas smiled.

"Of course, Dean. I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I quite liked it as well."

"That's good." Dean grinned awkwardly, trying his best not to look like a love struck idiot.

"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" Cas suggested.

"Yeah, definitely. That would be cool." The angel's blue eyes locked with the hunter's green ones and Dean felt his heart melt. That's when it hit him. He was falling for this angel. For his angel. He swallowed hard and took a step forward, only inches away from the other man. "Cas..." Dean whispered without really realizing it. They were both blushing and Castiel didn't say anything, just kept his eyes on Dean's. The hunter drew in a shaky breath and leaned forward, closing his eyes. He sealed the space between them, pressing his lips softly against Castiel's.  
>The kiss was quick and sweet but it meant the world to Castiel. It had been a risk for the angel to come here and without all of Gabriel's pushing, he probably wouldn't have come at all. Cas had been afraid of the recent feelings he's had towards Dean and he was almost certain there was no way that the other man could feel the same way he did. But when Dean broke the kiss and pulled away to look into his eyes, all of Castiel's doubts were erased. They stared at each other for a moment before the hunter smiled and dropped his hand from the angel's face, taking a step back. "Goodnight Cas." With that being said, Dean turned on his heel and walked back into the motel, leaving Castiel dazed but happy.<p>

"Goodnight Dean." the angel whispered, his fingers brushing his still tingling lips.

It wasn't until Dean was inside and Castiel had left that that the hunter realized he still had the angel's coat. Dean was too tired and happy to care though. He kicked his shoes off and crawled into bed, the blankets forgotten now that he had something far better to keep him warm. He knew that he would have to return it to the angle eventually, but for now he just pulled it around himself and nuzzled into the warm material. Dean would have some serious explaining to do the Sam in the morning...


End file.
